As Tears Fall
by AtraLuna
Summary: Bella is pregnant. But is there something that she's not telling?


There are a few things I never wanted to hear, well at least not now. Congratulations on being a mom? Well that was definitely on the top of the list. It's not that I never _wanted _to be one. Though I would suppose marrying the un-dead _would _put a damper on that. The un-dead can't give life. It's a fact. I just didn't want to be one now.

But here I am. Waiting for my mom at the airport. The second she heard the news; she dropped everything to fly down here. She wasn't mad. Not like Charlie. And boy was he furious. I told him what, two days ago, and he's still rambling on about being too young, being too immature, and this happening just proving that point. Edward isn't allowed 50 feet from the house, or Charlie threatened to shoot him. He's still been here the past two nights. For some reason he won't allow me to be alone. Go figure. What Charlie won't know, won't hurt him.

Am I going to keep it? Of course. I couldn't be who I was if I was going to get rid of it. No matter the circumstance. Even if I am still a teen and unwed. It just looks like I will never get out of this town. Even if I have more people here I call my family. I want, no love the city. But I need Edward, now more than ever, and he is here.

Saying Edward was confused was an understatement. He was more shocked than anything. Well no, I take that back, he was more angry than anything. Though angry, now _that's_ the understatement. I don't think I had ever seen him more livid. I don't blame him though. I was pissed too when I found out. Crushed, sad but above all, pissed.

"Hey sweets!" I smile. No matter the situation, seeing my mom always makes it better. She just has that aura of happiness and calm around her. I stand to give her a hug, tears threatening my eyes already. Damn it. I told myself I wouldn't cry, not this soon, and not in front of her. Especially since she just got here. "Would you like to go get some lunch?" I choke a laugh. That's my mom. She's bent on the philosophy that food makes everything better.

We walk hand in hand out to my truck. After much persuasion and the seniority card being pulled, she hops into the driver seat. I look over as she puts it in gear. "You don't need to be over working yourself."

"Mom, it's a car, MY car. I think I can handle shifting."

"And what if a cramp were to come? Intense and sudden pain like that should not happen while driving." I roll my eyes.

"Mother, I found out yesterday. I don't think its THAT quite a long yet. And I would have to like that independence for as long as I can before it does. I like my freedom." She laughs.

"Fine, fine, you can drive on the way back. So where are we going?"

* * *

"How was dinner with your mom?"

"It was good. And I see you managed to cook the pasta without burning down the place. Very nice."

"Ha, ha." But I can tell the laugh is fake. He's still not happy. "You know, she is welcome to stay here so she doesn't have to worry about a hotel." I walk over and sit across from Charlie.

"I told her that, she felt it would be too weird." He shook his head.

"No, what weird is that _boy_ paying for it all. Where did he get all that money anyways? How much do we really know about him?" He isn't yelling. Not yet anyways. I stand. Hands on my hips.

"That 'boy's' name is Edward, and I would appreciate it if you called him that. Second, you know his family is well off. And you know Dr. Cullen quite well. You're just flipping out because of me, because 

of this situation. This has nothing to do with who they are as people." Now it's his turn to stand. He starts to take a step, but stops himself.

"Nothing to do with them?! My 18-year-old daughter is knocked up because of him, because of that family. Because he couldn't keep it in his damned pants!" Now he is. His voice carries through the house. My eyes start to burn. Again, I will NOT cry, _ESPECIALLY_ in front of him.

"Charlie, it's not all his fault and you know it! In fact I would say that it would be the farthest from the truth." I close my eyes and a few tears fall. Damn it.

"He's the fucking father. Unless you're the next Virgin Mary, I highly doubt this had nothing to do with him." I glare and start towards the stairs. I won't even dignify that with an answer.

As I reach the bedroom door I can already tell he is already in there. I don't need special undead powers. I just have the power of deduction, and the fact that he is now ALWAYS around the corner.

"And what if he was with me? Following me up or something because he wasn't quite through with yelling at me about you?" I close the door behind me.

"Of come on Bella, you know I would already know that, and I wouldn't need to be reading his mind. I'm sure half the woods heard him yell." I look up at him and the tears fall. All of them. I'm halfway to my knees when I feel the movement and his arms are around me before I hit the floor. "Shh, love, it's okay. You know I don't care, and you shouldn't worry. Tell him if you want. I know you don't like keeping it from him, much less your mom." I look up at him and kiss him. Through the tears and the pain, I hold on to him like he's the last solid thing on earth.

"I can't. I just can't. I almost told her today. What would they say? Not about him. But about you? When they find out he's missing, you will be the first person they hunt down. I know it. I can't do this alone." My voice is cracking. I'm not even sure he can understand me.

"And you won't. You're never alone." With my face buried in his chest I can feel him let out a slow breath. "Never, ever again will you be alone." I look up.

"Now don't you start. I just told Charlie this isn't your fault, and I'm telling you too, it is not. It's no ones. No one but his. You shouldn't need to be with me at all times." He kisses my forehead and picks me up with ease.

"I would agree with you, but now I have two to protect, and you know I will do it happily. I love you, and I will love this child as if it were my own." He lies me on the bed and sits down next to my waist. I look up seeing the hurt in his eyes. Hurt but with a very deep and very solid line of anger. "It should be mine."

"I wish it was too. But you can't still be angry. It's done. Don't be angry with yourself, you couldn't have known, even Alice couldn't have." He strokes my hair and begins to lie down himself.

"I know, I know, I wish I would have though. I knew werewolves couldn't be trusted." With him turned towards me I bury my face in his chest once more.

"They can't." I mumble into his chest. "I know that now. But he's gone. What Jacob did was unforgivable, and I hate him for it. He raped me and now I carry his child. But once they figure out he's missing, they HAVE to believe this is your child. If you get hauled off to jail, I'll never be able to handle it." He draws in a deep breath and sighs.

"Yes, yes. I just wish he would have given up more of a fight."


End file.
